the_endless_dimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Purity Tower
Purity tower it not known for its cleanliness, there is a single seating area on the right side of the room full of patched together sofas and one large rug with a series of mysterious stains on it. In the center of the room against the back wall is a reception desk with an overweight security guard giving an annoying amount of attention to a cup of instant noodles while his eyes are glued to a security monitor. The left side of the room has four elevators lined up and on either side of the elevators is a standard door. Approaching the reception desk you are greeted with a loud slurp as this security guard eats his noodles. His eyes stay on the screen until something gets his attention. 36 Floor This floor is one large room, with what looks to be a common room at the entrance of the elevators, few vending machines and an area to do laundry. There are a few people doing laundry and a few hanging out in front of their rooms with nothing better to do. Room 29 If attempting to knock on the door there will be no response. The main lock and the sliding lock are both set. Dwan smashed through the locks with the aid of a distraction. “Immediately upon opening the door you are hit with an odor that's a combination of cat food, bleach, and BO. “ ' '''You enter through a small hallway and into what once was a living room. A wall mounted TV is blasting a laugh track from a Terran show long forgotten. A sectional sofa sits to the right of a large sliding door across from you, the sofa has been cut and all the stuffing has been added to the filth of the room. The remnants of a glass coffee table sit in the middle of the room, atop a rug that really ties the room together. The entire apartment is in disarray, there are piles of clothes and garbage littered everywhere. The carpets are spotted with burn marks and with each step the charred carpet adds a bit of burning hair and plastic to the rooms natural aroma. ' ' Three Doors ' 'Next to the TV there is a door that leads into the kitchen. The smell of mold and cat food is multiplied here. Everything in here has been taken out of the cabinets and smashed on the floor, the fridge has been knocked over on its side allowing all the expired food to spill out. A small dining room table sits in the corner or the room with what looks to be a bowl of expensive cat food that went bad some time ago. ' '''Next to the hallway exit is a door that leads into a bathroom. From what you can tell this room has never been cleaned, most of the room is covered in dust, mold, and hair. The door opposite the kitchen leads into the bedroom. This room has the strongest smell in the house, a mixture of bizarre chemicals leaves the room pungent. In this room is a bed with what looks to be a blanket sprawled out in an odd shape, on this shape is a curled up cat that seems to not care about your existence. Under the blanket is a human body tied up, sprawled out in a crucifixion pose and completely shriveled up as if all the fluid in this person has been drained out of it. Things found in the investigation: * Body is male and cannot be Ashley Galven. * Professional photo of Tuxedo cat framed and hanging in the bedroom. * Front door was locked from the inside, and sliding door was unlocked. * More than enough spoiled food for one person in the kitchen. * Used needles and empty pill containers in bathroom. * Surveillance equipment well hidden in bedroom and bathroom. * Pay Stubs in the trash with the name Ricky Israel on them. * Male cat - Jason Bjorn